


One Week

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Goose knows what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy and Carol get to know each other and have some fun. Possibly encouraged by Goose.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis, Chewie | Goose & Carol Danvers, Chewie | Goose & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 11 prompt is Grow.
> 
> There will be more chapters to follow with more prompts. 
> 
> Unbetaed and unconsulted, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thanks to Gyoro for helping with a few details I was getting stuck on, like what Tony should call the guest room and what foods Carol might like. :)
> 
> Also of note, My short fic "Meow!" can be read as a sort of backstory to this. It's actually what got me thinking to do this story. 
> 
> I've never written Carol, so hopefully she's coming across alright. And hopefully this will all work out cause I'm going to try to roll a few more prompts into this. *fingers crossed*

Darcy was tending the little vegetable garden she'd started at the Compound. It kept getting bigger as more people got interested in it. She was probably still the main person looking after it, but she had help. Today her only helper though was Goose, who wasn't especially helpful when it came to watering and weeding, but she was good company. Darcy watered and Goose laid in the sun, just clear of the water spray. For not a cat, Goose certainly had cat behavior down to a T.

"What do you think, Goose? Think we'll get lots of good tomatoes from this one?" Darcy had set down the hose and inspected the new plant. She'd planted it a couple of weeks ago and it looked happy and green so far.

"Meow." Her tail slid slowly back and forth a couple of times.

"I hope so too." Darcy didn't claim to know exactly what Goose was thinking or feeling, but after a few years together, she felt like she usually had a pretty good idea. Picking up the hose to continue watering the other plants.

It had been a calm day around the Compound, people out doing things, mostly fun things, or things other people found fun. Exercise wasn't what Darcy would call fun, but there were people there who seemed to enjoy it. She'd been up for a few hours, had breakfast, checked the Compound's daily scheduled activities, baked some banana bread because there were a cluster that looked ready to go, replied to some Compound and personal emails, did some reading outside, and then ventured to the garden all without talking to anyone other than Goose. Well, Scott had rushed by while she was in the kitchen and grabbed some coffee and a snack on his way to the airport to pick up Cassie and said hello, but that was it.

"Meeroow!" Goose sprung to her feet and started trotting off toward the hanger building.

Darcy had noticed something small fly in and land, she assumed it was another test gadget of Stark's, or Stark himself. He never stopped evolving the suit, and he'd been in deep tinker mode for days. But maybe this time it had caught Goose's attention. "Where are you going all excited-like, Goose?"

Goose paused and looked over her shoulder at Darcy. "Mow!"

"Something you want to see? Okay. Should I come with you or wait here?"

"Miau."

"Okay, I'll finish watering if you'll be right back." Darcy shrugged and went back to her watering.

It was maybe fifteen minutes before Goose came trotting back with someone in tow.

"Meeroow!" Goose circled around Darcy's ankles then around the rather impressive looking blond woman in a blue and red suit who came to a stop several feet shy of the garden.

"Hi! You know Goose?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. We're old friends. I'm guessing you're Darcy."

"Um, yeah. How?"

"Fury told me he had to leave Goose with someone named Darcy when things got weird."

"Here for a visit?"

"Yeah kind of, Fury put me in touch with some of the Avengers, thought it'd be a good idea for me to know them and them to know me. Given the Universe doesn't seem like it's going to get any less weird anytime soon."

"You can say that again." Darcy chuckled, the blond smiled, and Goose circled them both again.

"I'm Carol, by the way. Tony said you could show me around and get me some civilian clothes." Carol took a couple of steps closer and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Darcy smiled and shook her hand, firm, solid, but not too tight. She'd been told that somewhere by a teacher in middle school or something. "And, yeah, I can give you the tour, show you what goes on around here, for the most part. And probably find you some clothes."

Carol smiled as their hands parted and Darcy moved to turn off the hose and spray the remainder of water in the hose on one last plant. "You know, Goose doesn't take to most people. You must be kind of special. What do you do around here? Got a superpower?"

Darcy laughed and possibly blushed just a tiny bit. "No powers. I guess you could say I'm sort of the assistant at large. I help whoever needs it. Keep things organized, stuff like that."

Carol nodded. "And gardening? Sounds like a job that never stops."

Goose circled again. "Mioow." Carol chucked and gave Goose a little scratch.

"Chill, Goose." Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, gardening, but I brought that on myself. Did you want some regular clothes before the tour?"

"Sure. You actually know what she's saying?"

"Kind of, I guess. Why?"

"Can't say I do, or that Fury even does."

"I don't know how long Fury had her, but I imagine his work has always been pretty crazy. Crazier than mine. So maybe I spend more time listening to her." Darcy shrugged and motioned to come along as she turned to head for the main building.

One of the strange side effects of a superhero compound, people sometimes dropped by in need of some kind, plus, one never knew when someone would set fire to their clothing. So having extra clothes around just made good sense. After finding Carol some clothes and showing her around the place, Tony and Steve turned up to have a little meeting, so Darcy had shuffled off to the commons with Goose.

Goose was sitting on the back of the couch but didn't appear as chilled out as she usually did, like she was on the lookout for something. Darcy just rolled her eyes at her though and sat down with a snack and turned on a movie. A little ways in Goose perked up.

"Meow."

Darcy turned and saw Carol wandering in. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Fine, I guess. They seem like okay people. I'm happy to see if there's anything I can do to help. I might spend a lot of my time out in space, but Earth is my home. The place I came from anyway. I have friends and family here. People I care about. If it's becoming more of a target, I want to help." She moved slowly closer to the seating area and Goose sat up.

"Tony throws off ego without even thinking about it, but his heart's in the right place. And Steve, he goes into this like full-on business command mode when it's shop talk time, but he's not really like that." Darcy paused the movie and leaned back into the couch again.

"Good to know, I would say that was the general impression I got from them, the ego and the all-business mode." Wandering close enough to give Goose a scratch, but standing a bit behind the couch, Carol's gaze swept the room before landing on Darcy.

"Yeah, I think it's mostly defense mechanisms. Both of them. Steve will relax once he knows you. Tony will probably never stop throwing off the ego, but you'll also see him doing everything he can for the people around him and people he doesn't even know. They both tend to put themselves last to the world of other people out there."

Carol nodded, her expression seeming curious but also satisfied. "So, what are you watching? I'm a bit out of the loop with Earth culture. It's been number of years and last time I swung by it was a brief visit."

"Universe is a busy place, aye? The movie's called The Big Lebowski. It's from the late 90s, if you spent any time here then. It's weird but kind of chill, and really strange. Fun. You can sit if you want."

"A bit." Carol chuckled sitting down. "Never seen it, but weird and sort of chill sounds good. How much have I missed?"

"Not quite half maybe. If you're really interested I can start it over. I've seen it before so it won't mess up my viewing. Snacks?" Darcy pointed at the coffee table.

"Um, sure, if it's not a big deal. I heard a few lines when I came in and it sounded funny." Carol leaned to check out the food on the coffee table, some chips, M&Ms, and some chocolate chip cookies. The cookies weren't in a package like the other things. Carol started with a cookie.

"Cool." Darcy smiled restarting the movie with a few clicks from the remote as Goose paced the back of the couch a couple of times.

"Mirow."

"Why don't we all just sit back and enjoy." Darcy twirled her finger around Goose's tail before Goose curled up on the far side of the couch.

"These are good. They taste homemade."

"They are. I made them yesterday. Do they have homemade cookies in space?"

Carol chuckled a little. "Some places do, some don't. Haven't had a chocolate chip cookie in a while though."

Darcy smiled. "Glad you like them then. And have as many as you want. I can always make more. How long are you here for?"

"Maybe a week. I'm not exactly sure. But Tony gave me a room I can stay in and a card to buy things while I'm here. Might get some clothes." Carol grabbed two more cookies and leaned back into the couch.

"Probably a good idea. What room?"

"He called it the 'Guest Who' room. Said you or Friday could direct me to it."

"Oh, yeah, that's just down the hall from me. Tony finds room numbers boring and generic. He didn't give you the 'Three Day Rule' room so you're good."

"The 'Three Day Rule'?" She took another bite of cookie and smiled as she chewed.

"There's some quote about how fish and visitors stink after three days. The room is not as inviting and it's not in the main building. For those guests Tony doesn't want hanging around too long." Darcy chuckled, but she'd shown more than a few people to that room. And most of them were gone within three days.

"Nice." Carol laughed with her. "Good to know he's not looking to run me off. Not that he could, but still good to know he's not trying to."

"What are your like top five favorite Earth foods? I can see about getting them or making them while you're here." Darcy propped her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand as she looked at Carol.

"See, I feel like I should say you don't have to do that, because you really don't. But I'd kind of love that."

Carol had a powerful kind of stare and Darcy felt just a little bit caught in it. "If it's something really fancy that's beyond me, Tony has a guy I can call, so pretty much anything goes."

"Nothing that fancy. I'm not a fancy sort of chick. These cookies are awesome. I haven't had Cool Ranch Doritos in ages. A good pizza or really loaded real nachos with the beans, maybe meat if it's good meat, lots of real cheese, tomatoes, bit of guacamole and sour cream, pico de gallo. Good Chinese takeout. And can you get good Southern Food in New York?"

"New York City isn't too far, they have pretty much everything under the sun."

"You know, I've never seen New York City, not close up anyway. Never got the chance." She'd finished off another cookie and started on the last one she had in hand.

"Well, if you have time for an outing, that could be changed." Darcy's smile was steady and bright.

Carol finished the cookie and brushed off her hands before running a hand through her hair. "You think I could convince you to be my tour guide for that too?"

"Well, I've only visited the city, but I've tried to get to know it over the last year or so. I can try anyway." Darcy certainly didn't mind, she just wasn't sure she was the most qualified for the task.

"I'd like that."

"And we can probably get some good pizza delivered this evening. I can even make the call now and it'll get here before the movie's over."

"Ooo, really? That would be great. I feel like I could eat a whole pizza myself right now."

Darcy chuckled. "Topping preferences?"

"I mostly went for the classic pepperoni, but I have a pretty wide taste. So if there's something you really like too." Carol shrugged softly and smiled. Her gaze hadn't let up and Darcy wasn't quite sure what to do with that.

"How about I order one pizza with pepperoni and another with my choice and then you have your favorite, but you can try something else too."

"Sounds good. I can see how you manage the shit out of this place without breaking a sweat. You're good at making people feel comfortable."

Darcy laughed lightly and felt her cheeks warm a little again. "I'll hit play and make the call."

"Myau."

"Yes, she's very cool. Mind your business." Darcy stuck her tongue out at Goose who stretched, turned in a circle and curled back up again.

Carol smiled and chuckled a little as Darcy got up to call the pizza place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 13 prompt is Green.

After the morning spent having meetings and get-to-knows with seemingly every Avenger and major member of support staff Carol felt slightly drained. When Goose hopped up on the couch next to her in the lounge she scratched her head and smiled.

“Hey Goose! How’s it going?”

“Mrow.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where your friend Darcy is?” Carol had found the pretty brunette interesting and easy to relax around. They’d watched two more movies after The Big Lebowski and chatted quite a bit last night until Darcy figured she ought to get some sleep. Carol would have stayed up all night with her if she could have. 

Goose’s ears perked up and she lifted her head. “Miao.” Her tail flicked in the direction of the doors to the lounge. 

Carol glanced, and sure enough, Darcy was wandering in looking as bright and perfect as she had the day before. “Hey, Darcy. I don’t suppose I could get your help with something?”

Darcy smiled as soon as Carol addressed her and came closer as she spoke. “Sure. How was the morning getting to know everyone?”

Carol shifted pointing her whole body in Darcy’s direction. “Alright. Everyone seemed pretty nice and all that. Just a lot of people to meet in just a few hours.”

Darcy laughed a little. “True, and there’s a lot of big personalities in that bunch.”

Carol got to chuckle this time. “That there are. I had to raid the spare clothes again and I’d rather not have to again for the next five or so days. And with this whole part of the team thing, I’ll be here a bit more often, so having some clothes here to wear might be a good idea.” 

“I’d say so. I can take you into town to do some shopping if you want.” Darcy had sat down on the arm of the couch and said the exact thing Carol had hoped she would. She’d also smiled right at Carol when she spoke. It somehow made the offer feel very personal. Maybe Carol had just spent too much of the last twenty-plus years working. 

“That would be great! The sooner the better.” Carol had given herself very little time over the years, a day here, some hours there, to do something fun or hang out with someone she cared about, or found interesting. She’d made a great many acquaintances all across the Universe, but perhaps not so many friends. 

“We can go now, if you want.” Darcy straightened up a bit, still smiling, her gaze unwavering on Carol’s. 

“Great!” Carol hopped right to her feet, no longer feeling tired. 

“Mieoo.”

“You be good Goose.” Darcy smirked and Goose purred, curling up right where she was.

The drive to town wasn’t that long, and Darcy had played some music and asked about Carol’s tastes. They wound up talking about 80s bands while Darcy mentioned some artists Carol might try who were more recent, but whose sound might appeal based on what Carol had liked. 

Darcy figured start somewhere basic, at a shopping center with a couple of chain stores, and if Carol needed more after that they could check some of the boutiques. Carol wasn’t sure she’d need to, she was a pretty simple person when it came to style, she liked comfortable and casual. On Earth she’d always been a jeans and tees kind of gal. 

“How many outfits or items are you looking to get?” Darcy locked the car before they headed inside.

"I suppose some of that depends how often I'm going to be here." Carol had a couple of places out in the Universe that she frequently stopped and stayed. None were large, some were just rooms at a friend's place. Like she always had a room at Talos’ and she kept some things there. She didn’t have tons of friends, but she had a few and the ones she did have were incredibly solid people. 

"Well, do you know how often you’re going to be on Earth?" Darcy opened the door for them and Carol smiled at that. 

"Maybe a fair bit. The universe still needs me, I'll still be going out, sometimes for months at a time, to check on things. But The Compound is kind of going to be my base of operations anyway. I'll be checking in and staying for several days to several weeks ideally multiple times a year or more depending on how stable things are around the Universe. I’m not really sure how much clothing I should have for that." Carol was mostly following where Darcy led, and found herself in an aisle of jeans.

"Not sure I do either, but maybe more than a few outfits. Will you be bringing clothes from elsewhere here too if you’re going to be staying out there less? Or does the rest of the Universe run around naked?" Darcy grinned and laughed a little, bumping her shoulder into Carol’s gently.

Carol laughed too, pondering the notion of some of the beings she’d encountered without their clothing. “No, most don’t run around naked. There’s a few, but most have some kind of clothing, assuming they are a humanoid type species, or at least a species with a consistent physical form. I suppose I might move some clothes, if I find I'm here more than there. But I'd like to have enough here that I don’t have to do laundry multiple times just to get through a week or two."

“Should I even ask about the ‘consistent physical form’?” One eyebrow went up. Darcy had begun glancing at the racks until Carol had said that, then all her focus seemed to shift to Carol again. Carol couldn’t say she minded.

“Maybe not. Or at least not right now. But if you have space questions later, I don’t mind.” Carol took a step closer and dropped her voice a little while keeping her gaze trained on Darcy’s. Even Carol wasn’t prepared for how intimate it wound up feeling.

A flush bloomed over Darcy’s pale skin that was clear as day, at least to Carol. Did she feel it too? She’d giggled for a moment before responding with a similarly soft, low voice. “I just might have a few space questions later.”

They sort of stared at each other for a moment before Darcy inhaled deep and looked back at the racks of clothing. "Okay, so a few assorted bottoms, tops, sleep wear, underwear unless you always go commando, shoes."

Carol started chuckling again while Darcy was talking. "I've possibly gone commando at times, but not as a regular thing, so yes, underwear." When Darcy looked back at her Carol smirked a little and winked.

Darcy giggled and smiled right at Carol. Sighing again before seeming to refocus on the task at hand. "So, the weather is nice now, but maybe at least a couple of warmer items in case you arrive back in winter without having properly shopped for it, at least maybe some leggings to wear under pants, some long sleeve layers and a sweatshirt or coat. Do you know what your Earth sizes are?"

“Not really. Smallish tops, small bottoms, medium sized shoes?” Shrugging a bit, she wasn’t really sure. She hadn’t shopped on Earth in a couple of decades. Darcy seemed to look Carol over a few times before rifling through the rack of jeans. The look had sent a little rush through Carol’s body, even though she wasn’t at all certain that it meant anything other than Darcy trying to assess her size. 

“Okay, you’ll definitely have to try things on.” Darcy laughed pulling out a pair of jeans and then holding them up in front of Carol to try to gauge if they might fit. “Anything you like the look of, grab it and try it. And if you hate something I pick up, just tell me.” 

“You seem like you have taste I could live with, so hopefully that won’t happen. I trust you won’t try to make me look stupid.” Carol finally shifted some hangers to better look at the jeans.

“I will not try to make you look stupid. It’s hard to imagine you’d look stupid in anything though. You give off such confidence and power, I’m pretty sure you could wear a plastic bag and not look stupid.” When Carol looked up partway into Darcy’s statement, she found Darcy smiling at her.

Carol giggled a little and softly bumped Darcy’s hip with her own. “I’m not sure about that. But, thank you.” 

They wandered through the store collecting some things for Carol to try and once they each had an arm load, headed for the fitting rooms. 

Darcy paused just inside. “What room do you like?”

“Aren’t they all mostly the same?” Carol thought they all looked mostly the same as she glanced around.

“Sort of, but some people like being closer to the entrance, some like being further away because it feels more private. Some choose based on proximity to one of the large mirrors in the fitting room.”

“Oh, maybe the back near the big mirror then?”

Darcy led the way in, the room was a good size and looked nice and clean, and she started hanging the items she’d carried on the hooks. Good lighting and a pretty big mirror for the room itself, Carol sort of nodded to herself when she stepped inside. Darcy turned to exit the room when Carol closed the door. “Oh? Should I stay in here?”

“Yeah, you can help me decide what’s good.” Carol was putting the items she held on the hooks.

“Okay.” Darcy smiled. “Cause I could do that from out there if you wanted more privacy.”

“Oh, I don’t need that.” Carol then paused for a moment. “But if you’d rather wait outside, that’s okay. Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy.” 

“No, no. It’s okay. I - Just checking. If you’re good, I’m good.” Darcy smiled, her gaze sweeping Carol briefly before landing on her eyes again.

Carol smiled back, her shoulders pushing back a bit at the visual sweep. “I’m good. I think between my time in the military and then with the Kree, any sense of modesty regarding my body is gone.” It wasn’t intended as punctuation, but perhaps it appeared that way, when Carol pulled off her shirt having nothing underneath.

“Oh, no bra?” Darcy’s skin flushed softly, immediately.

“Oh, no, there were only a couple in the spare clothing and none that looked like they would fit.” Carol actually turned to fully face Darcy. When Darcy averted her eyes Carol looked down at herself, nose scrunched up. “They do look okay, right?”

Darcy laughed and Carol thought she heard nervousness in it. Darcy looked up again and Carol got eye contact. Her voice was soft but clear. “Okay? More like perfect. I don’t think mine have looked that nice since high school.”

“Okay, I can only see how you look in what I’ve seen you dressed in, but you’re gorgeous. And I highly doubt there’s anything unattractive about your boobs or any other part of you.” Carol’s voice matched itself to Darcy’s, all her attention on her. Carol had yet to even move to start trying anything on, too fixed in Darcy’s eyes and her softly pink skin to think about anything else. 

The flush over Darcy’s skin deepened and grew brighter. But she smiled a little truer as perhaps some of the nerves fell away. “Thanks.”

Carol proceeded to try on several items, tops and bottoms. She did have underwear so she wasn’t flashing everything at poor Darcy. Though it seemed like she was relaxing, offering opinions on the various items she tried on. Carol pulled on a green button down shirt, it lacked a collar though, so it felt different and more casual. She was wearing black pants so it seemed like a good pairing. It wasn’t exactly her typical style, but she’d spotted it and wanted to try it. She was still buttoning it when she turned to face Darcy. “What do you think?”

“Oh, wow! That’s great. It looks great on you. It would probably work dressed up if you ever need something to look more professional in, but it would look nice with jeans too for everyday.” Darcy hadn’t said anything actually looked bad on her, but she was very clear when something was above and beyond just ‘looks good’. 

With the last button done, Carol appraised herself in the mirror again. “I like it too. Seems versatile and not so fancy that I feel weird in it. It’s comfortable.” 

Darcy nodded, she was gently leaning against the wall. “Comfortable is good. I’d definitely rank comfort above style most of the time.” 

Carol undid the top button and assessed again. “This might be the perfect number of buttons for casual but business like still.” It was open over her upper chest, but wasn’t revealing anything else.

“Yes. Good balance. And if you end up going out like a date or something one more button would probably turn it into a nice subtly sexy date look too.” One corner of Darcy’s mouth was smiling a little more than the other and Carol thought there was a little sparkle in her eyes. 

“You think?” Carol popped the one more button and did a little pose one hand on her hip and one in her hair. 

Darcy flushed again as her smile got a little deeper, eyes brightened. “Definitely a good sexy look. Just hint of cleavage if you’re close enough to them, but if they want to see more they’ll have to put in the effort.”

Carol actually felt like she might have blushed a little. “It’s been a little while since I’ve desired something that took much effort. Haven’t had a lot of time for effort outside of work. Mostly been sustaining off, I believe Earth’s referring to them as hook-ups and booty calls now.” 

“Oh, yeah I could see how your life doesn’t leave a lot of time for long term or on going commitments. Kind of committed to the universe.” Did she sound sad for a split moment before brightening again? Carol wasn’t certain. 

“I have friendships I’ve held onto for decades, but it always seems like friendships are just slightly less demanding than romantic relationships. It’s accepted that you can go years sometimes without seeing a friend and that’s considered normal in Earth culture, and many others. But I’d say the majority of cultures out there, at least the ones that subscribe to similar ideas about romantic relationships, expect more consistent contact. So it limits the options.” Carol didn’t regret any of her life choices. She was where she was by choice and she’d keep making the choice to help protect the universe. But she wouldn’t have minded if she could have a little love somewhere too. 

“Everyone’s a little different. There’s probably someone out there who can accommodate your life because they think you’re just that amazing.” Darcy’s gaze did a quick sweep over Carol from head to toe before returning to her eyes and it made Carol’s insides jump just a little. “It might not be a typical relationship, but then, what is typical anyway. And who says typical works. Something like half of all marriages end in divorce, at least in this country.”

“I suppose so. I just have to see if that person happens to find me.” Carol’s stare was locked in on Darcy though, almost wondering if she could will her to notice, but that wasn’t one of Carol’s powers, and she wouldn’t have wanted something that way anyway. It didn’t stop her from wishing she could make it happen though. 

“Maybe they will. Maybe they have and it just has to sort itself out.” Darcy’s gaze hadn’t wavered under Carol’s, though her feet shifted a little as she straightened up from leaning against the wall. 

“It would help a lot if that person already knew something about less than typical relationships.” Carol took a step closer to Darcy. Even with a large-ish fitting room it still only took a few steps to get from one side to the other.

“That probably would help. They might, the universe is getting stranger by the day it seems.” It wasn’t even a real step, just a shift and Darcy was even closer to Carol. Close enough for Carol to actually feel their height difference. It was about a four inch difference. Not so big to be glaring when they were walking around or not overly close to each other. But the closer they got, the more it was noticeable. The top of Darcy’s head was right at Carol’s eye-line, though her eyes were still trained on Darcy’s.

“Maybe in a good way this time?” Carol felt energy coursing through her, and it wasn’t her powers.

“A good way would be nice.” Darcy’s gaze flicked from Carol’s eyes to her lips and back. Carol returned the action. Darcy really did have incredible lips. 

Carol unbuttoned another button and let her hand trail down and off her body. The shirt was open to the top of her abdomen and the inside curves of both breasts were exposed. “And would this be a good sexy look to show that person?” 

Darcy’s gaze didn’t just flick away and back this time, it rolled all the way down to Carol’s chest, lingered for a long moment and rolled back up, slowly. Her skin was softly rosey all over. “Yes, this is an extremely sexy look.”

Carol’s head dipped in a little, her nose almost touching Darcy’s, but not quite, though she could feel the warmth coming off her skin. Darcy didn’t lean away, she didn’t even flinch for a moment. And her face tilted up a little more, nose brushing Carol’s. Carol could feel Darcy’s breath on her lips and she could hold back no longer, eyes closing, her lips found Darcy’s. 

One of Darcy’s hands brushed down Carol’s cheek almost as soon as their lips made contact. Somehow Darcy’s lips felt even fuller and softer than they’d looked. 

Considering how fast and intense Carol did everything else in her life, including hook-ups, she couldn’t seem to rush or push it. Though her hands did curl at Darcy’s hips as their lips rolled against each other, softly and slowly. 

Darcy’s other hand slipped around Carol’s side to her back and pressed. Carol took it as encouragement to close the small gap between them, their bodies pressing together as their lips were. It was a gentle pressing and brushing, and Carol’s hands roamed beyond Darcy’s hips. Sliding in and up her back, fingertips trailing right along each side of her spine. It seemed to make Darcy hum softly, and her hand brushed back from Carol’s cheek to sink into her hair.

While neither of them seemed able to turn up the speed or intensity, they also couldn’t seem to stop and the easy pace let them both keep their breathing under control. The kiss only broke because Carol’s lips started to wander down Darcy’s neck. 

“You definitely need to get this shirt.” Darcy’s voice was soft and deep in Carol’s ear and it made her lips stall as she made an ‘mmm’ sound. The sensation of Darcy’s fingers stroking at the small of Carol’s back through the soft, silky fabric made her skin tingle. 

“I definitely will. Who knew green was such a good color for me.” They both laughed and lingered there just holding onto each other and smiling, gazes unable to let go. 

It was Darcy who finally nudged Carol to finish trying things on. “We’ll have time for whatever else after. But you still need some clothes.”

“For some things I suppose.” Carol winked at Darcy before letting go and getting back to the clothes.


End file.
